paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanksgiving Mess-Up
(Opening shot; fade to the Lookout. Fade in to the kitchen. Chase gets two eggs from the refrigerator and hands them to Ryder. He takes the eggs) Ryder: Thanks, Chase Chase: No problem, Ryder sir. Glad to help. I just want this year’s Thanksgiving party to be special Ryder: Me too Chase: I can’t wait for the robots to come! (He runs out of the kitchen. Cut to the interior of the robot tower. Rocky is showing Zuma, Spike, Thorn, and Manny his brand new red and white race car) Thorn: ...You really got that thing on your second birthday? Rocky: I sure did. My brother got the same car on his birthday last year, except it’s all green Zuma: Wow, Rocky. Do you think you can give me one of those as a birthday gift? Rocky: Of course I will Spike: But what about the other toy cars you have? What happened to those? Rocky: I gave some of them to my brother (Chase walks into the room) Rocky: Hey, Chase. Nice of you to drop by Chase: Guys, meet me at the park. I have very great things to tell you Spike: We’ll be there! (They left the tower. Cut to the park. The others are gathered in the sandbox) Chase: Great! Everyone’s here. Now I don’t have to wait any longer to tell you some great things about today! Cappy: Uhh, I don’t know. What is special about today? Chase: Hmm. Well, today is a very special day because...it’s Thanksgiving Day! Felix: Wow! That is special! Rubble: Ooooh. (confused) Hmm... Chase, what is Thanksgiving Day? Chase: Thanksgiving Day is a holiday where you get together with your family and friends for a big dinner Ulysses: (chuckles) Sounds very divine (Just then, Ryder comes by) Ryder: What’s shakin’, bacons? (Everyone gives him a funny look) Chase: Ryder. I thought you were in the kitchen cooking the food Ryder: Kitchens. Cooking. Those are so few years ago, you know what I’m sayin’? Marshall: Uhhh, what? Ryder: Hey, little red lizard. Are ya busy? Kunekune: Um...no? Why’d you ask? Ryder: What are ya standin’ around for? Get to work, man! (He walks off, leaving everyone staring in confusion) Manny: What...was...that? Marshall: I have never heard Ryder talk like that Chase: Me neither Felix: Well, let’s not worry about it too much. So, is the party tonight? Chase: Yes it is. I want all of our friends to come Rocky: And let’s not remind me of what happened last year. Last Thanksgiving, I ate a whole batch of cookies before the big dinner, and I ended up...you know… (shudders) Zuma: (disgusted) Ooooh...yeah. I remember. That was gross Marshall: I know. I remembered that too Felix: Now, what should we do while we wait for the big feast tonight? (Just then, a white bird wearing a blue mask, and a yellow uniform with a red cape flies by) Bird: Hey, what’s going on, guys? Jack: Hey, a talking bird. You don’t see that everyday! Chase: How do you know who we are? Bird: Listen closely. I can clearly recognize who you guys are, because I’m not just a bird. I am… (The bird transforms into a familiar superhero) All: WOAH! Rubble: Apollo the Super Pup! Apollo: So, how’s everyone doing on this fine Thanksgiving afternoon? Chase: We’re all trying to figure out what we can do while we wait for the big dinner Apollo: Well, I think I know hundreds of things to pass the time (Dissolve to the backyard. Some of the humans from Adventure Bay helped to put up streamers) Chase: Well, I guess we can help with the decorations Apollo: Just give me some time. We might do something very fun before the big feast Chase: Well, you don’t want to get me started on last year. That was a total disaster Marshall: Oh yeah. I remembered that Apollo: What happened last year? Chase: Last year, we planned on having the feast outside. But none of us knew about a huge downpour that was coming. And before we knew it, the entire party was soaked and ruined. (facepalm) Ugh. I’ve got myself started on last year’s feast Thorn: Oh man. That must’ve been messy (Just then, Skye, who has returned from Mr. Porter's, arrived with a basket of fruit) Chase: Hey, Skye. I see you’ve got the basket of fruit Skye: I did. I’ll put them on the table Chase: Let me help you (They both left the scene) Apollo: So I see Chase wants to make this year’s Thanksgiving feast better than last year Rocky: True. Like he said, last year’s party was just horrible (Suddenly, fruit rains down on him. Rocky looks up to see Skye with the basket now empty) Rocky: Skye?! Ulysses: Weren’t you helping Chase just now? Skye: Fruits and vegetables are gross. I want candy. (barks) Wings! (She flies off) Marshall: That’s definitely not the Skye we know Felix: She might be a bit stressed today. Nothing to worry about (Chase and Skye come into the scene) Chase: What’s going on guys? I thought I heard shouting Thorn: Chase, uhhh...did you see Skye leave? Skye: What do you mean? I was with him the entire time Rubble: But you just dumped fruit all over Rocky, and you wanted candy Skye: ...I don’t get it Chase: Well, why don’t we all just calm down. The party will start soon Spike: It better start soon, because I’m starving Chase: Hmm...I don’t know why, but I feel like something is up Apollo: Like, what do you mean? Chase: First, Ryder was acting strange. Then, you guys said Skye is acting strange. Do you think someone is behind this? Cappy: Are you saying…? Felix: It sounds like a bad guy is responsible Rocky: Oh, come on! We can’t let that stop us from having a good time Chase: I think Rocky is right. We can let these little worries get in front of us. Now...the big Thanksgiving feast is tomorrow night. I said before that I wanted this year’s feast to be better than last year’s. And you guys can help (Puzzled muttering from the others. The silence is shattered when Kunekune shoots up in the air) Kunekune: I’VE GOT IT!!! (That gets the attention of all the humans in the scene, and his big grin and flushed face evaporates in an instant. He clears his throat demurely) Kunekune: Uh...I have a solution (He goes to a bag) Kunekune: I feel like...these may do the trick (“These”, held up, are one pilgrim hat and a white nun hat. The others give him bewildered stares. The dragon puts on the pilgrim hat and puts on the outfit) Kunekune: Eh...I-I mean...A way for everyone to show their Thanksgiving spirit! You know… (jumping in place) Yay, Thanksgiving Joy! Chase: Oh! I never thought of doing that! Apollo: Yeah. That might be great! Zuma: Wow! We’re gonna show everyone Thanksgiving joy! Chase: That’s the best idea ever (He hugs Kunekune gleefully from behind. Dissolve to the packed yard. The sky has became slightly darker. Cut to Rocky, Rubble, Manny, Spike, and Thorn at one table; Jack, Kunekune, Ulysses and Felix at another table; Cappy, Zuma, Marshall, and Skye at the backyard door. Each boy has a pilgrim uniform on, and Skye dresses up as nun) (Zuma picks up two eating utensils and starts to bang them against each other in a four-beat rhythm; bang...silence...bang-bang...silence. Cappy, Marshall, and Skye do the same. Cut to Ulysses and Felix, both stomping and clapping the same rhythm. The others followed along. Apollo goes to a nearby radio and hooks up an MP3 player. He switched it on) (Song) (One by one, the thirteen characters get to their feet and high-step around the yard) All thirteen: Hey, hey, everybody, we’ve got something to say We may seem as different as the night is from day (The others gathered with Skye to form a line) But try to look deep and you will see (They turn to each other in pairs) That I’m just as happy and you’re happy too, yeah! (Spike, Thorn, and Jack run past the tables, hand in hand, then Marshall and Felix) Hey, hey, everybody, we’re here to shout That the joy of Thanksgiving is what it’s all about (They stop between tables and lean out to both sides) Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day Until Chase helped see another way (Now lined up, they dance and twirl in unison) So get up, get down if you’re gonna go around We can work together, see the joy of Thanksgiving day So get up, get down ‘cause it’s gonna make a sound If we work together, see the joy of Thanksgiving day! (The view is swiftly pushed away by Zuma) Zuma: Hey, hey, hands up now, we’re sending a message to the crowd (He dances a bit with Alex) Hands wave up, then come down, we party together all around Chase helped us all to see What we can be (All high-step around the tables and go into a line) All thirteen: So get up, get down if you’re gonna fly around We can work together, see the joy of Thanksgiving day So get up, get down ‘cause we’re gonna make a sound (They head for the back doors, and Jack and Ulysses pull them open) We can work together, see the joy of Thanksgiving night (Chase comes out, dressed as a pilgrim) Chase: I’m gonna make this good, no matter what I do And if we’re different, yeah, just go and be true to you (He passed Rocky, who strikes a chord on a guitar, wearing sunglasses) If you follow me, we’ll put our differences aside (He hops onto a table) We’ll stick together and see the joy tonight! (Fourteen-part unison dance and twirl) All fourteen: Jump up, make a sound, stomp your feet, turn around Start now, make a change, gonna come around Jump up, make a sound (Yeah!), stomp your feet, turn around Thanksgiving joy, get the feels tonight (All the party guests start celebrating) Jump up, make a sound (Yeah!), stomp your feet, turn around Start now, make a change, gonna come around Jump high, make a sound (Yeah!), stomp your feet, turn around Thanksgiving joy, get the feels tonight Jump up, make a sound (Yeah!), stomp your feet, turn around Start now, make a change, gonna come around (While all of this going on, Medley watches from a distance in a bush. She turns her head to see Gene dancing stupidly) Medley: Stop dancing! (He stops) You were just horrible back there! Just awful performance! Your imitations was just...oooooh! Gene: I was only doing what you said, Medley Medley: Well, you weren’t doing a good job. I’ll have to get someone to do your job Gene: You’re replacing me?! Medley: No. I just hired a monster to do the cloning. Come on (Both run off) (Song ends) (Dissolve to a while later, the sky getting a bit darker. Several party guests are wearing pilgrim/nun outfits) Kunekune: Doesn’t everyone look great? Marshall: I have to admit, that was a great idea Chase: I couldn’t agree more (They suddenly heard someone shouting. It was Skye) Cappy: Skye! Why were you shouting? Skye: Look! (She points to all the food that were once tasty and mouth-watering. Now they have been well and truly wrecked) Skye: Isn’t this just awful? And after Ryder worked so hard to make the food so perfect! Manny: No! Skye: Why would Apollo do something like this? Rubble: What?! Why would you think Apollo is responsible for ruining the food? (Skye holds out a file folder) Skye: Because I have proof! (Rubble takes the file and he is now staring at three photographs. He gasps and wears a look of sadness on his face) Rubble: How…? (voice breaking) How could this be…? (Fade in to a darkened office in a police station. The superhero sits in front of it, while the police chief stands at the window, folder and photos in hand) Apollo: What? But...I don’t understand! (The folder is tossed down in front of him, falling open so that the photos inside are exposed to him. He picks them up to look at them) Police Chief: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? Apollo: (looks up at him) Yes, but… Police Chief: I think it should be fairly obvious that the public cannot let someone who would do something like this be involved in anything (Just then, a knock comes at the door. It was Felix. The police lets him in) Felix: Sir. I found these in an empty box near the city dump. (He hands him more photos) I thought you should see them (These photos have a hole cut out in the shape of Apollo) Felix: Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Apollo was the one who trashed the party Police Chief: I see you’ve bought these to my attention (They heard crashing outside. An angry clone of Apollo is smashing someone’s car with a sledgehammer) Police Chief: Oh. Looks like I bought the wrong doppelganger into custody Apollo: I’m the real Apollo. That one is obviously a fake (Cut to the party at the yard of the Lookout. It is now nighttime and everyone sat at a table) Zuma: ...So you went to prove his innocence? Felix: I did. I, along with all of you, wasn’t aware of what was going on earlier today...until what happened to the food Apollo: I have been falsely accused of trashing the party, until when Felix came in. Then we shortly discovered...a villain is trying to confuse all of us Chase: I see. I was starting to get a bit suspicious with happened with Ryder and Skye earlier. Their behavior was...weird. Could there really be a villain that was responsible for this? Spike: Ugh! I need a sandwich or a piece of turkey in my stomach right now Apollo: It’s too bad all that food Ryder has worked so hard to make had been messed up Chase: I know. But it’s not so bad. Ryder and Mr. Porter are making apple pie for dessert Cappy: Yum, I love apple pie! Jack: They’re the best! It’s like eating a birthday cake! Felix: Uh, yeah...like a birthday cake Rocky: (getting up) Well...I gotta go check out how far they are on the cooking (Rocky walks out of the scene. Then, "Rocky" comes back and sits down) "Rocky": Greetings, my friends Chase: (to the others, softly) Watch out, guys. That one is a fake (The others but "Rocky" nod, following his lead. They suspiciously watched every move he made; he slices the pie, and puts it on a plate. He then eats it. The other Rocky comes back and everyone gasps in shock) Jack: Ack! Two of them?! Rocky: Guys, what’s going on?! There’s two of me! Zuma: Heh. I have to admit, that is kind of cool. (shakes his head) But, anyhoo...one of you is the real Rocky. So one of you must be an imposter! Rocky: Look, guys. I’m the real Rocky "Rocky": Nah. That pup’s wrong. I’m the real Rocky Marshall: What can we do? How can we tell which is the real Rocky? We don't know who to believe Rubble: Yeah! They both sound the same and look the same too! Felix: Well, there is a solution. Let’s do a test. A test that can distinguish the real Rocky from the fake Rocky Chase: Oh, I like that idea Spike: And please, let’s just get this over with so we can eat (Cut to the two Rockys. They both stare hard at each other. Dissolve to them sitting on chairs next to each other. The rest come over to them with a “wheel of fortune” behind them) Chase: Okay. The object of this test is to, obviously, answer three questions right Felix: Each section on the wheel has the name of the body part. So if one of you give an incorrect answer, you have to spin the wheel. Whatever the arrow stops at, you get that part of your body covered in mud Manny: Are you ready? Both Rockys: Yeah! Bring it! Thorn: Got it. First question. Name two foods that I don’t like "Rocky": Hmm...peanut butter and carrots Rocky: I remembered this when I looked on the Night Parties at Kunekune’s wiki. You don’t like...sushi and beetroots Thorn: That is correct. I don’t like sushi or beetroots Zuma: So the Rocky that answered that question wrong gets a spin ("Rocky" spins the wheel, and the arrow lands on "leg") "Rocky": Argh! No! Cappy: We’ll give you an option. Do you want the right or left leg covered in mud? "Rocky": Uh...left? Thorn: So you dip that leg into that bucket of mud ("Rocky" does so and goes back to the chair) Cappy: This next question is about us robots. Which of the two of us had actually ate an entire pie of pizza? Not in one sitting...but all eight slices eaten in one day "Rocky": Hmmm...Bah! I don’t know this… Rocky: Well, too bad for you. So I know for a fact it was Kunekune… Kunekune: That’s right Felix: You’re almost there. You’ve got a 50-50 shot Rocky: (sigh) Jack Jack: Oooh. He’s good Chase: That’s really astonishing. I don’t know anyone who could eat that much Marshall: Even if we asked the questions, we still can’t figure out who’s the real Rocky Zuma: Here. I’ve got a question. Now only the real Rocky would know this. What sport does your brother play? "Rocky": Rocky has a brother? Rocky: My brother is on the hockey team! (points accusingly at his clone) This one’s clearly an imposter! Ulysses: Wait a minute. If you’re Rocky, then who’s that? "Rocky": Okay. You got me. Just wait ‘til you get a load of me (An aura of blue surrounds him and reveals the true identity of a new animatronic. This is a brown-furred raccoon dog with cobalt blue eyes) Rocky: A...a raccoon? Raccoon: No, you simpleton! I’m a tanooki. Tanner the Tanooki! Remember that! Rocky: What's a tanooki? Raccoon: It's Japanese for "raccoon dog" Rocky: Oh Manny: So you’re the trickster that’s behind all this! Tanner: I’ll have you know I’m not the only one responsible (Just then, Gene and Medley come to him) Medley: That’s totally right, Tanner Rocky: You guys again? It’s been a while since we saw you! Gene: Of course it has Felix: What are you guys up to? Medley: Oh, we just simply tried to ruin your Thanksgiving feast...with the help of Tanner Cappy: You guys are evil! Gene: Well, duh! We’ve always been evil Rocky: I don’t care about the whole "evil" stuff. You three nincompoops have three minutes to get out of here or else I'll call the police! Tanner: Heh. Like you think that can scare me. You weren’t aware, weren’t you? Chase: About what? Tanner: That I was the one disguised as one of your loved ones. I first changed and imitated your leader…that cockapoo..that superhero pup...and that mixed breed Medley: Our friend Tanner is a shapeshifter, which means he can turn into anything Thorn: Well, I don’t want to hear your mouth running! (He takes a big breath and lets fire shoot out. Tanner gets in front of the two villains and turns into a statue that completely blocked the flames. Then he turns back from rock. Gene builds up an electrical ball on his hand, making it bigger. He tosses it down on the protagonists. Just before it hits them, Apollo jumps into the scene and uses his super powers to levitate the destructive electrical ball. Then, he throws it into the air, sending the ball of energy flying into space. The heroes cheered) Zuma: Yay, Apollo! Apollo: Now, time to take care of you (He stands up on his hind legs, and shoots a beam from his front paws toward the retreating evil trio. They suddenly found themselves unable to move) Gene: Ahh! What’s going on?! Medley, do your stare! Medley: I can’t! I can’t move any part of my body! Tanner: What do you mean? You’re a medusa, are you not? Medley: Yes...but… Apollo: Stop! You guys are not gonna ruin this celebration! (holds out a filled balloon) Gene: What’s that? Apollo: A magical water balloon. Once I throw it, you guys will fall into a deep sleep Tanner: Oh glob Medley: Get that away from us, you fool! Apollo: Sorry, but you’re time here is through! (He throws the balloon at them, and the water splashing out did its magic. The villains slumped to the ground and passed out. The heroes cheered once again) Rocky: That was awesome! I never saw you do that! Apollo: Thanks. Well, everyone. That’s a nice wrap-up on those three guys. Who wants to have the feast at my secret hideout? It’s new and improved! (Everyone cheers and follows the hero to his castle. But then stopped) Kunekune: Oh, but...what about Medley, Gene, and Tanner? Apollo: Well...I guess we could bring them along. But sadly, they won’t be partying with us because I will tie them in ropes (Cut to the exterior of Apollo's hideout, then inside. Everyone is eating chatting, and having fun. Cut to the villains sitting in the corner, all tied in ropes. They look tired after their long nap) Tanner: Wha...what are we doing h-here? Medley: A-are we in the Apollo the Super Pup's s-secret hideout? Gene: Wh-what do you th-think…? (He glares at them as if they’re playing stupid, then all three fell back asleep) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Thanksgiving Category:Thanksgiving Episodes Category:Thanksgiving Specials Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One